This Was It
by keotey1228
Summary: This was it... and I was ready. My attempt at an angst-y angst fic. T for suicide attempt


**This is my attempt at an angst fic. I have made others, but those weren't really… all that angst-y.**

This was it.

I stared up from under my hood. The building loomed above me. Calling me.

Normally, I'd fly up, making it easier, but not today. I walked into the lobby and turned towards the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" a hand landed on my shoulder and I turn towards the owner, almost shocked to see a familiar face. He opened his eyes wide, trying to say my name.

"Up," I say simply and continue towards the elevator.

"Jake Long?" His accent crossed my last nerve. His eyes almost teased me as he crossed his arms and stood in between me and the doors.

I looked him in the eyes and his face paled. I felt my eyes heat up with a fire I haven't felt in weeks. "You will let me up." I say calmly.

He looked at me, debating whether to let me go up or to stand his ground. "Of course..." he stepped aside and pushed the up button for me. He continued to force a smile until the elevator doors opened. I stepped inside, pressed the "R" button, and as the doors closed, the man looked at me like he almost understood the situation.

He jumped into action, yelling at me to stop, and not to do it, but the doors shut and began to ascend.

This was it.

Being a dragon was not all that it seems.

With the wings came the chase.

With the fire came the heat.

With the scales came the secret.

With the secret came the lies.

I was done. I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I'm only 14.

The doors opened and the sunset poured into the elevator.

I stepped out onto a scene of pink, orange, and yellow. The clouds looked soft and the sweet smell of summertime relieved my senses.

It almost made me feel normal. Almost.

I walked in a daze to the edge of the building and looked down to the busy New York streets. All the citizens, with their normal lives, mocking me.

I stood straight and studied the sky and the city, my city, for what seemed like eternity.

No. Not my city. I'm not the American Dragon. Not anymore.

"Hey, yo Jakey!" I turned slowly to seem my two best friends walking out of the elevator. "Rotwood called. What you doin' up here?"

I bowed my head slightly and began taking a few steps toward the edge, not taking my eyes off of their worried faces.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Spud looked confused at me.

This was it.

I turned and looked towered the city one last time. Taking in every last detail, so I'd never forget it.

"No," I bent my knees and let myself jump off the edge. "Jake no!"

I didn't let my wings out. I didn't try to stop my fall.

This... Was it.

I closed my eyes and looked toward the ground way below. I spread my arms and breathed in the rush.

This was it... And I was ready.

"Young dragon!" I saw a flash of deep blue before I felt two arms grab my around my chest and yanked me up toward the place I wanted to be least. Life.

"Let me go!" I screamed and started to struggle. I tried to change into my dragon form, but I just couldn't make myself do it.

"Fu dog!" the dragon yelled as I felt a small impact as he landed with me still in his arms bridal style.

I kept struggling but he had a strong grip on me.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"... And just a little bit of Sphinx hair!" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes just in time to see a chubby dog throwing a potion into my face.

I coughed before my vision became fuzzy. My struggles were weakening and I couldn't help it.

"It is okay, young one," my grandfather released his tight grip and I struggled to get out of his arms. I made it as far as lifting my head before I collapsed with only a vague understanding of my surroundings.

I could only make out the face of my grandfather looking down at me with concern and sadness. The sphinx hair was making me too hazy.

I felt a light paw on my leg and another face joined my vision.

A human yell was muffled somewhere in the background and two more faces was shown. All of them concerned.

I barely managed to choke out a few more words. "This... was it." I blinked my eyes slowly, as if trying to throw off the haze.

"You are okay, young dragon. Rest."

I felt warmth on my face as one of my friends laid a hand on my cheek. I looked up into her eyes and saw the tears that she was holding back.

I leaned deeper into my grandfather's tail and he wrapped it further around me to keep me warm.

The cold feeling wouldn't leave me. I felt guilt and sadness. Guilt for having my closest friends go through this, and sadness knowing it hadn't work.

I was still here. I was still a dragon. I was still the American Dagon.

I closed my eyes and felt sleep take me.

This wasn't it.


End file.
